


116 Things I Want You To Know

by CaptainKylie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKylie/pseuds/CaptainKylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! If you are reading this then you are possibly one of the people I love that is headed off to college. It's so exciting and new and full of opportunity. I am so proud of you for making it this far. I know exactly how scary it can be. So I thought it would be a good idea to take notes during my first year so I could share my wisdom. Here you are: 116 Things I Want You To Know, As You Go Into Your First Semester of College.<br/>~kylie</p>
    </blockquote>





	116 Things I Want You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! If you are reading this then you are possibly one of the people I love that is headed off to college. It's so exciting and new and full of opportunity. I am so proud of you for making it this far. I know exactly how scary it can be. So I thought it would be a good idea to take notes during my first year so I could share my wisdom. Here you are: 116 Things I Want You To Know, As You Go Into Your First Semester of College.  
> ~kylie

1) Never wear your lanyard around your neck.  
2)Actually go to class  
3)Office hours are a smart idea  
4)Figure out where your advisor's office is, so you're not wandering around like a lost cat during advising week  
5)Explore campus.  
6)ratemyprofessors.com (USE IT!!!)  
7)Even if you think you won’t find anything, go to the activities fair. You will be pleasantly surprised.  
8)Always keep snacks in your dorm  
9)In the first week of school, it is completely acceptable to go up to a random person in a dining hall and ask if you can sit with them. They will NOT say no  
10)Remember where you came from  
11) Keep a journal  
12)Don't forget about your friends back home. Especially the ones still in High School. They’ll need your advice and wisdom soon enough  
130Call your mother often  
14)Do not be afraid to change majors  
15)Find a big (an upperclassmen that can be a friend and mentor if you’re not assigned one already)  
16) Make sure you find some alone time  
17)You are not bound to your degree  
18)Do everything  
19)There’s no rulebook  
20)Make sure you've got at least one person to confide  
21) Consider a minor  
22)The first week it always filled with social events- try to attend at least one...even if they are lame  
23) If your roommate is an asshole, talk to them  
24)If your roommate is a completely unbearable asshole, find a new one and request a switch. You day starts and ends with your roommate so having a good one is important.  
25) It's okay to hate it  
26)Cherish the times your mother takes care of you when you’re sick. It’s hard and sad to take care of yourself when you’re sick in a dorm room (especially for the first time)  
27)Take that damn tool kit you’re dad gives you, even if you think you won’t need it (mine slipped a bottle opener in it *wink*)  
28) Cherish those stupid fights with your siblings because once you’re in college, they are rare and you start to actually get along (weird right?)  
29) Unfortunately, socializing is a big part of college but...  
30) You are going to meet the friends you have for life here.  
31) Find your new normal  
32) I can almost 100% promise you that no matter how much you think you won’t miss being home, there will be no better feeling than going home for breaks and holidays  
33)Take frequent study breaks  
34) Your new excuse for everything is: *shrug* “College”  
35) Don’t be that kid that after 2 months says “I haven’t left campus yet”  
36)I’ve found that play the old computer games I use to play as a child to be not only be nostalgic, but incredibly relaxing (Club Penguin, Webkinz, Happy Wheels deadwhale.com etc)  
37) Explore the world outside campus  
38)No one is going to Dream for you.  
39) Naps Naps Naps Naps Naps Naps  
40)The best conversations happen between 2-4am  
41) It’s okay not to be that good at the things you like to do.  
42)Take a dramatic turn in your sense of fashion. Dress how you’ve always wanted to dress.  
43)You’re in college. You CAN be yourself (finally!!!)  
44) Don’t stop yourself when creating. When an idea strikes you as dumb at first, don’t write it off. Consider pursuing it. It might help you grow.  
45)Let go of any negative energy  
46)It’s okay to wear a flannel shirt four days in a row, if it makes you happy.  
47) You don’t need to be super formal in emails to professors. One of my professors responds to emails in single sentences with emojis and the “sent from my iPad”  
48) Remember whether your roommate is in the shower or not, so you won’t lock them out  
49) Don’t sacrifice your health for academics or extracurriculars. Ever.  
50) It is never too early to start networking and making those key connections  
51) Do not be afraid to ask for help. Someone will help you.  
52) It’s scary how quickly you’re going to get close to people, but it’s amazing when you realize how much they mean to you  
53) Decorate your room. Make it your’s.  
54) Confidence.  
55)Make sure you have excellent hiding spots  
56) Don’t be ashamed of your talents. You’re talented!  
57) Make friends outside your major  
58) If it’s free, it’s for me. And I’ll take three.  
59) Let your mom make your bed and let your dad make stupid jokes and awkward conversation with your roommate and their parents  
60) Hugs are wonderful gifts.  
61) Don’t try to rush anything  
62) Do something weird just for the sake of trying it (safely!)  
63) Hand-written notes are always appreciated  
64) DON’T sign up for an 8am. Just don’t.  
65) You can eat healthy in the dining hall. But you don’t always have to  
66) Be spontaneous. Explore yourself  
67) Please prioritize your health...even if that means skipping a class to sleep.  
68) Never do anything that makes you uncomfortable  
69)Do not rush into new relationships with people (friendships or otherwise) but you will need some people to keep close.  
70) Keep a group chat/text with friends from high school  
71) You will get into a fight with at least one of your family members. Do not obsess over it  
72)Try to improve yourself but do not try to change yourself  
73) Frat parties are a bad idea. But theatre parties on the other hand….  
74) Be the supportive friend  
75) Do not be passive with your compassion  
76) Don’t stare into the mirror too long, you look nice  
77) Leaving a friend’s room at 8am after a long night of talking and goofing around, making dumb jokes might seem like a walk of shame, but it’s not.  
78) Read at least one book for pleasure each semester  
79) You might think that "Pitch Perfect" is an exaggeration of how intense collegiate a capella is, but you're wrong. It is exactly like that. Seriously.  
80)Crying is an inevitable part of finals weeks...just let it out honey.  
81)Not everyone you meet will have watched the same childhood cartoons as you. This is tragic but they can be educated.  
82)Wash your dishes  
83)Empty the trash in your room often.  
84)Start a new resume. ASAP.  
85)Don’t always trust the snooze button. They give you a false sense of hope.  
86)Unironically listen to the High School Musical soundtrack always  
87) Breathe  
88)Remember that no one’s grades in the first semester of college are perfect  
89) Never compromise yourself  
90)You can spend your free time how YOU want.  
91)You’re going to lose touch with people. And that’s okay. If you love someone let them go. But if they come back into your life know that you should hold them close.  
92) Make sure at least one person knows where you are at all times. You can never be too safe.  
93) It’s okay to make it to the gym once a semester. And it’s okay to make it to the gym once a week or once a day. Prioritize your needs to make yourself as happy & healthy as possible  
94)A necessary thing you will definitely need to make it through a hard day: cute cat videos  
95) Shower shoes. Shower shoes. Shower shoes.  
96) Write and mail letters to people you care about  
97)Remember that if you make yourself look good, you’re more likely to feel good. But if you look comfy, you’re probably feeling comfy  
98)Challenge yourself  
99) Create at least once a day  
100) Take your medicine  
101) You are not alone.  
102) If you want to leave the world better than you entered it, cut back on the habits that might be harmful to you or the world.  
103) Do not live a life of convenience  
104) If someone tries to read you another Buzzfeed article or quiz, deter them by reading from the Bible  
105) Remember to be thankful for those care packages you’ll receive  
106) Give yourself a budget  
107) Give yourself a break  
108) Treat yo self  
109) Studying in your room can be a struggle, give the library a try.  
110) Talk complexly about memes. Think about memes. Live memes. Be a meme.  
111) Make sure to get a bank account in the local area. It just makes life easier on so many levels  
112) No one gives a flying fuck if you wear sweatpants or your pajamas to class.  
113) Accept the fact that in 3 months from now, you might be a very different person  
114) Disagree with someone openly in class, even if it’s the professor  
115) Shout things out of your dorm window, no one will resent you  
116) Don’t forget any of it. Life is too fleeting to let these memories go

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. There's probably a million more things that go along with it. Your first semester is crazy. So many changes and happens and you feel so many things, it's unbelievable. But to my friends, I want you to know that I am always here for you and you ask me anything, anytime.  
> All my love, kylie


End file.
